Insomnia
by Briz
Summary: Minha vida circunda a sua. Eu nasci um dia antes de você e vou morrer um dia depois.


**Insomnia**

**autora:** Brighit Raven Gauthier

**N.A.: **_Esta __história __foi __baseada __na__ fic "The Scent Of Grass and Flower", de Astra M._

_Digníssimos, eu amei a história de Astra M! Eu SEMPRE choro todas as vezes que leio esse capítulo (é uma coleção de one-shots, o cap que me baseei é 'Cradle'). Espero que vocês amem a minha versão._

_E espero reviews! Feedback é necessário. Mandem reviews._

_**REPOSTADA - **algumas correções foram feitas. _

_Antes que me esqueça:_

_**22/09: Parabéns, SHIKA! **_

_**23/09: Parabéns, INO!**_

_Vamos à fic o/_

* * *

_**Insomnia**_

_**By: Brighit R. Gauthier**_

O sol começava a raiar no horizonte, tingindo o céu escuro com seus tons de rosa e alaranjado. Logo a coloração escura daria lugar a um azul celeste. Era a aurora que chegava mansa, enquanto todos dormiam em suas casas. Porém, um par de olhos azuis tão celestes quanto o céu estaria lá para testemunhar tal transformação.

Sentada em uma poltrona próxima à janela de seu quarto estava a figura encurvada de uma mulher. Seus orbes podiam ser azuis como o céu, contudo não mais possuíam o mesmo brilho vibrante da juventude. Não, estes foram anuviados pela idade. As melenas, antes de um louro reluzente, agora eram tão pálidas quanto a neve. A velhice havia chegado à vida de Yamanaka Ino. Ou melhor, Nara Ino.

Os orbes cansados admiravam o espetáculo que a natureza dava. Era o amanhecer mais lindo que seus olhos cansados já testemunharam em muitas noites de insônia. Porém, mesmo tal beleza não era capaz de prender sua atenção por muito tempo. Sempre que sentia sua mente devaneando, algo a trazia de volta e os orbes azuis imediatamente se voltavam para a cama ao centro do quarto. Lá, envolto nos lençóis de linho, encontrava-se seu marido. O amor de sua vida. E motivo de sua insônia.

Não repudiava a insônia. Na verdade, sua vida inteira havia se tornado um sonho; e ela se encontrava inclinada à introspecção silenciosa de cada momento. Não se arrependia da vida que levara. Fora a melhor vida que poderia ter vivido.

_Porque existia com a dele._

Shikamaru havia nascido exatamente um dia antes de si. Quando nascera, ele já estava lá, no mesmo hospital, no berço ao lado (como lhe disse uma vez seu pai). Não lembrava um só momento feliz de sua infância em que o pequeno Nara não estivesse presente. Ele sempre fora seu companheiro, mesmo que acabasse caindo adormecido em cima do boneco de neve que ela havia acabado de construir.

Ele fora seu companheiro de equipe. Lembrava de como havia ficado furiosa por ele não ser outro alguém. E mais furiosa ainda quando Asuma havia dito que eles seriam parceiros de jutsu, que ele deveria segurá-la. A loira achava que ele iria derrubá-la de propósito. Ledo engano; devia saber que o Nara jamais a deixaria cair, não importava o quanto estivesse nervoso com a idéia problemática de segurar uma garota. Nunca notaram, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que ele a teve em seus braços.

O céu começava a clarear, o canto dos pássaros enchia a manhã. Logo ele deveria acordar, era melhor estar na cama, ao lado dele. Mas algo prendia seus músculos cansados. Tudo o que conseguia era admirar o sono pacífico do marido. Como era possível amar tanto alguém? Seria porque ele realizara todos os sonhos da vida dela? E ele, será que era feliz ao lado dela?

Até onde sabia, a loira havia frustrado todos os planos do marido. Lembrava da época em que ele tentava vaticinar seu futuro. Esperava casar com uma mulher normal, ter uma vida normal, ter dois filhos, uma menina e um menino. E o que ela havia feito para realizar os sonhos dele?

Levantou-se lentamente para caminhar até a cama. Ao menos isso devia a ele, o direito de acordar e ter alguém ao lado. Mas não se deitou. Não conseguiu. Tinha medo de dormir, medo de fechar os olhos. Pois cada vez que fechava os olhos, uma sensação de _perda_ tomava conta de si. Era angustiante, era um medo de perder, _de se perder._ E de _acordar. _Então não dormia.

Muitos Yamanakas morreram daquela maneira, pacificamente durante seu sono, suas vidas se encerrando antes que alguém percebesse. Sem dor, sem sofrimento. Inoichi dizia que era uma maneira extremamente gentil de um ninja, que sempre desafiava a morte, pagar seu débito final. E, ironicamente, o próprio havia morrido assim. E sua filha estaria fadada a morrer igual.

Não que a Yamanaka tivesse medo de morrer. Não, não tinha medo de seu julgamento final. Mas tinha medo de acordar _sozinha_. Sua vida se tornara um sonho, receava ter que acordar desse sonho e ver que seu amor não estava mais ao seu lado. Não, ela não tinha medo de morrer. Ino tinha medo de _ele _morrer.

Seus pés cansados a guiaram para a janela que outrora olhava, apoiando-se no parapeito da mesma e abrindo a vidraça. O ar frio da manhã acariciou sua pele, macia apesar da idade. O calor que os primeiros raios de sol emanavam era gostoso em contraste com a brisa fria que acalentava seu rosto. Poderia ficar ali por horas.

Porém uma voz atrás de si a chamou de volta à realidade.

- Então aí está você. – o Nara reconheceu a figura da esposa à janela, levantando-se e indo juntar-se a ela, um cobertor enrolado em seu corpo. – Vai acabar congelado aí. – constatou, aconchegando a esposa junto a si e passando o cobertor por seus ombros.

- Sim. Acordei mais cedo.

O senhor fez uma expressão incrédula. Uma daquelas que, se Ino tivesse visto, teria se zangado.

- Está mentindo. Eu sei que você nem sequer dormiu.

A resposta da mulher foi o silêncio. Caiu em um profundo silêncio, ficando pensativa por alguns segundos. O marido notou, claro. Mas, apesar da idade avançada, não havia deixado de ser o mesmo preguiçoso de sempre, e sabia que perguntar algo era muito problemático.

- Shika... Eu te fiz feliz? – perguntou a Nara, surpreendendo o marido.

- Por que pergunta isso?

Ino mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, uma mania que viera consigo através dos anos.

- Eu estava pensando... Lembra quando você ficava falando de como queria que fosse o seu futuro? – Shikamaru assentiu e ela continuou. – Pois bem. Analisando nossa vida, percebi que, ao casar comigo, nada do que você queria se concretizou. Por isso eu pergunto: você realmente foi feliz ao meu lado?

Foi a vez de Shikamaru cair em silêncio. Sempre fora bom em encontrar respostas rápidas, porém dessa vez precisava encontrar as palavras corretas para dizer aquilo à esposa.

- Eu me lembro que queria ter me casado com uma civil normal, nem bonita nem feia. E acabei me casando com a kunoichi mais bonita do país do fogo. – constatou, para a surpresa da esposa. – Queria ter dois filhos, um menino e uma menina. E tive dois filhos.

- Gêmeos. – informou a Nara.

- Sim, mas foi melhor assim. Não sei se conseguiria sobreviver a você grávida duas vezes. – brincou o preguiçoso. – Mas você era linda com aquele barrigão. E, por último, eu me lembro que queria uma vida normal, pacífica... mas você me deu uma vida cheia de emoções e felicidades. Minha vida ao seu lado foi perfeita, Ino. Você já deveria saber disso.

Os orbes azuis da mulher se encheram de lágrimas. Todos esses anos em que estivera casada com ele foram maravilhosos. Ela fora a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, tivera dois garotos lindos e agora netos maravilhosos. E agora, no final de sua vida, recebia a mais bela declaração de amor que uma mulher poderia receber.

Deixou suas lágrimas rolarem livremente. Amava tanto aquele homem que chegava a ser uma heresia, a transgressão do primeiro mandamento divino. Suas lágrimas silenciosas não passaram despercebidas ao marido.

- Como você é problemática... Eu disse aquilo pra te tranqüilizar, não pra te fazer chorar.

- Eu te amo demais, Shika. – justificou a mulher, entre lágrimas. – Céus, eu te amo tanto que chego a sentir medo. Eu tenho medo, Shika, medo de te perder. Eu não durmo mais de noite com medo de acordar e você não. Eu quero ficar com você aqui para sempre! – ela disse, entre as lágrimas, apertando forte o corpo do marido.

Shikamaru pareceu levemente chocado com as palavras da esposa. Então era por isso que não dormia mais à noite? Por que tinha medo que ele morresse? Parecia então que ele teria que abrir mão da última parte de seu plano.

- Parece que você nasceu para mudar meus planos, não é? – ele informou, recebendo um olhar curioso e úmido da esposa. – Eu sempre disse que queria uma mulher normal, com uma vida normal, teria dois filhos, um menino e uma menina... Mas nunca contei a última parte do meu plano para ninguém, Ino.

- E qual era ela?

- Eu queria morrer primeiro. – informou, para o horror da mulher. – Seria menos problemático. Mas parece que, mais uma vez, você mudou meus planos.

Ele sabia que não deveria dizer o que estava prestes a dizer. Deveria ficar calado e não prometer coisas que talvez não pudesse cumprir. Porém, era a _sua_ Ino... Ao invés de fazer tudo aquilo que deveria fazer, apenas abraçou sua esposa por trás, apoiando seu queixo no ombro da amada e falando baixinho.

- Minha vida circunda a sua, Ino. Eu nasci um dia antes de você e vou morrer um dia depois. Eu prometo.

Mais lágrimas desceram pelo rosto envelhecido da senhora Nara, brilhando com a luz do sol nascente. Sentiu seu espírito libertar-se de dentro do seu corpo, e ela sentiu-se aliviada; finalmente a longa noite acabara. Virou-se para o marido, os olhos azuis reluzentes com um brilho que há tempos se julgava perdido. E beijou-o, com todo o deu amor – um beijo com toda a familiar ternura de antigos companheiros e toda a ardente paixão de jovens amantes. Um beijo que continha todo o amor vivido naqueles cinqüenta e oito anos de casamento, liberados ao raiar de um novo dia em suas vidas tão longas para shinobis.

- Acho que agora eu posso dormir em paz. – informou a Yamanaka, seu corpo ficando cansado.

Agora, ao deitar na cama, entregou-se à escuridão que tentava levá-la à inconsciência. Poderia dormir tranqüila, pois sabia que seu marido ainda estaria lá quando acordasse. E, mesmo que não acordasse, como muitos Yamanakas, não sentiria o pesar de ter deixado alguém para trás, pois ele a seguiria um dia depois.

Ela não tinha mais medo. Seu Shika sempre cumpriria suas promessas.

* * *

_YO! Caríssimos, sempre quis escrever algo que os fizesse chorar, então escrevi isso. Porém, parece-me que o feitiço virou contra a feiticeira, pois quem não consegue parar de chorar sou eu. Mas talvez minha onda Emo se deva ao fato de que minhas aulas começam segundal._

_Se isso também aconteceu com vocês, por favor, me digam. REVIEWS! Sim, queridos, reviews. Inclusive criei uma comunidade no orkut, __**'Reviews Não Matam!'**__, especialmente para vocês. Reflitam sobre meu merecimento de reviews._

_Kissus, R&R!_

_**Brighit R. Gauthier  
**__(21/09/2008)_


End file.
